Levi: The Dark Knight
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: After watching his parents get gunned down before his own eyes, young Levi Ackerman disappears from Rose City. Years later he returns, only to find his city plagued by crime and corruption. Only one man can keep the streets safe. Only one man...that Levi must become. The Batman!


**Hello, everyone! KingWykkyd here with a new story for all of you! Now, I suspect there is at least one follower out there thinking, "What? No Arukuri?" Well, dear follower, everyone needs to try something different every once and a while! So I cooked up a new idea for you guys to enjoy! Here it is... Levi: The Dark Knight!**

**(Deadpool: King does not own Levi, Batman, or any other characters and identities appearing in this garbage you're about to read!)**

**...**

Boris glanced up at the midnight sky. It was cloudy, the moon's light barely oozing from the thick vapor. No stars shown tonight, every twinkle of light missing for the past three nights. It was the last day of Fall, and the cool, winter breeze was just starting to make its home in the slums of Rose City. There were five others with Boris, all armed with a variety of firearms. Boris himself held a 12-gauge shotgun tightly in his hands. Being surrounded by so many other people, one would think Boris was in a calm mood. But that was just the opposite. Boris had heard rumors lately, rumors about a mysterious creature that roamed the night, hunting down criminals of all sorts. Most shrugged the "bat-man" off as an urban legend, started by police to intimidate crime rates.

The cold wind breathed its icy form onto the back of Boris's neck, causing him to stiffen. Was that a shuffle he heard from the shadows? Boris glanced over at his fellow thugs, who were idly minding their own business. One had his rifle at his side, smoking a cigarette. Another was walking around the deck of the harbored ship they had claimed, whistling "Oh Susanna" to himself. Boris glanced away from his boys, trying to keep his nerves together. But the shadows seemed to play tricks on him, making him see moving figures staring through his tainted soul. Boris bit his lip, and turned back to the other thugs.

"Guys," he hissed. "When's the cargo gonna get here?"

A thug named Joe checked his watch. He scoffed, shaking his head. "They should have been here twenty minutes ago." He glanced at the others. "Where the hell are they?"

"Maybe the bat got 'em!" Another thug teased, trying to sound spooky. The others groaned, except for Boris, who shivered. Although he doubted it was from the cold.

"Shut yer trap, Jerry." A hooded thug growled. "There ain't such thing as a human sized bat. It's impossible!"

"And how would you know?" Jerry asked. The hooded thug scoffed.

"Because I actually went to school, dumbass." He hissed. The others chuckled, but Jerry shook his head.

"Naw, man." He said. "My friend Timmy claimed he saw the bat with his own two eyes! He said that it could disappear without a trace, only to reappear just to kick the snot out of you!"

"Bullshit!" Joe exclaimed. He waved his hand around. "It can't be real! It just can't! Hell, even the cops said he's a myth."

"And when did you ever trust the cops?" Boris piped in, catching the attention of the others. Joe bit his lip, and shrugged. Boris sighed, and glanced over the edge of the ship. He barely saw his rippling reflection on the water's surface. He noticed his unshaven face, and he sighed. 'Ma always did say facial hair was a bad idea.' He thought.

Then, he saw it. A shadow pass over his reflection. Boris gasped, and glanced up. Nothing was there, but Boris still felt his heart race. "Oh shit..." He muttered. He quickly turned to the others, who were still casually chatting. Boris called to them, and they glanced at their fellow criminal. Boris pointed towards the sky. "Did you guys see that?!" He hissed at them. The thugs looked at him like he was crazy, and shook their heads. Boris pointed upwards again.

"I-I saw it!" He told them. "I saw the bat!" One of the thugs sighed, and shook his head.

"I thought we already decided there ain't no bat!" He exclaimed. Shaking his head, the thug walked over towards the edge of the ship, and leaned against the rail. "There ain't no bat, and there never will be a- AHHH!"

In an instant, the thug had been pulled over the edge by an unknown force. The other thugs gasped, and ran over to help. They all peaked over the edge, and saw the thug dangling over the rail, being supported by a thick wire attached to his leg. The thug struggled, and glanced up at the others.

"Get me the hell out!" He yelled at them. The hooded thug glanced at the others, and motioned at Jerry.

"Go try to find that thing!" He ordered. Jerry shook his head.

"You crazy, man?" He protested. "This thing ain't human! Timmy said it ain't, I swear!" But at that moment, a wire hooked onto Jerry, and pulled him into the shadows. Jerry screamed as he was pulled away.

"Help me!" He screamed. But then he was silenced when he reached the shadows. Everyone watched as a large figure leaped out and dropped a smoke pellet. Everyone fired at the spot it once stood, but didn't hit anything. Once the smoke cleared, they found the Joe unconscious. Boris was now terrified, while the hooded thug clenched his teeth.

"You think we're scared of you?!" He challenged. "Well why don't you come on out and face us, chicken!" Nothing answered. The hooded thug growled, and turned to the other two. "Listen, this guy is trying to mess with out heads! We ain't gonna let him! Find that bat, or we're next!"

Suddenly a black projectile shot out of the darkness, hitting the hooded thug in the jaw. The impact caused him to tumble over the edge of the ship, crashing into the water below. Boris screamed in terror, and fired his gun into the darkness. "Where are you!" He screamed.

The other thug backed away, fearing for his life. He turned around to run off the ship, but a gloved hand covered his mouth. The thug struggled, but couldn't escape the attacker's grasp. Finally, the thug stopped struggling, and fell limp. The dark figure stood up, and turned his attention to the final thug: Boris.

Boris soon realized it was just him, and he started to cry. "Father in Heaven," he prayed, remembering the times he went to church. "Please don't let him hurt me...I don't wanna die."

"You won't."

With a startled yelp, Boris turned around only to be grabbed by the throat. Boris choked back his sobs, and stared at the man who held him. He gasped in fright, and closed his eyes.

"Look at me."

Boris kept his eyes tightly shut.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Boris nearly soiled himself, and forced his eyes open. He froze as he saw him. He saw the bat.

"Y-you're supposed to be a myth!" Boris squeaked, struggling. The bat stared into his eyes, looking like it wanted to kill him. The bat tightened his grip on Boris's throat, leaning in.

"Who are you working for?" He growled in a deep, brooding voice. It sent shivers down Boris's spine. But he shook his head.

"N-nobody!" He choked out. "This was all our gig! Our idea!" The bat tightened his grip further, causing Boris to choke.

"Lie to me again and you'll be eating out of a straw for the next six months!" the bat snarled. Boris struggled further, but couldn't escape.

"W-we took a job from some guy in a purple suit!" Boris spilled. "I never saw him in person, but the guys say he's a real nut case!" The bat stared at him for a few moments, before slowly nodding.

"Thank you." He said. Then he raised his fist, but Boris quickly asked:

"Who are you?"

The bat stopped, and leaned in.

"I'm Batman."

Then Boris's world went black.

**...**

**And that ends this chapter, folks! Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! (catchphrase)**


End file.
